


Paladin advice 101: Don’t drink the weird colored alien alcohol

by Sayori123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, shiro eats out keith's ass, weird alien brew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayori123/pseuds/Sayori123
Summary: Fucking your boyfriend in a room of a giant alien castle on an alien planet, isn’t exactly what Shiro had planned to happen when they first started this mission. Because during the third day of their stay on the planet the royal family had wanted to honor the paladins with a banquet. Needless to say, the black paladin was more surprised, than shocked when his boyfriend somehow during the dinner had one drink of the local alien brew, which, upon being informed by a servant, was highly potent and caused rather pleasurable side effects if drank in large amounts. This only made Shiro lament about the fact that Keith was going to be extremely horny. What Shiro didn’t expect was for him to start ravaging his neck. Softly sucking and laying kisses along his collar bone and up towards the underside of his chin. This was not how Shiro thought his night would go. If anything, it was that damn alien brews fault.





	Paladin advice 101: Don’t drink the weird colored alien alcohol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunfries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfries/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! This is to my friend on a sheith server as a christmas present. I hope you like this, and btw I can't write smut worth crap so sorry if it's shitty! XD I hope I did the sheith smut gods proud.

 

~Earlier that evening~

The planet side negotiations between Voltron and the people of Inonya had gone over well. Much thanks in part to Allura’s quick wit and sharp mind, which won over both the King and Queen respectively. As a thank you for all of Voltrons efforts the royal family hosted a private banquet in their honor.  As what you would assume at any banquet, there was a wide array of foods and drinks, too which some looked down right bizarre. For food lovers, like Hunk, it was a free for all of new and exciting recipes to explore.

 

Shiro smiled from his spot by the two pillars looking out over the city. It was nice to see his friends and comrades enjoy themselves, since having a break was so far in few when fighting an intergalactic war. Times like these were precious, and shouldn’t be taken for granted, which was why he had told them to enjoy themselves. Looking off to the far left, he saw Lance talking with some of the local women (no surprise there), while their resident tech wiz Pidge was speaking with the head scientist eye’s almost sparkling from no doubt in the wonder of the planets technology and eager to see them for herself. He had already made a head count of both Allura and Hunk, even Coran. Yet, it slightly troubled him he didn’t see his boyfriend amongst the crowd of people. His usual mullet-like hairstyle was always pretty easily seeing, though He guessed today was not the case. Stepping away from his spot by the pillar, he walks over to where Allura and Coran are sitting. Allura is the first to see him approach, a soft smile graces her lips. “Shiro, are you enjoying the party?” She asked. He nodded, “It’s a nice change from having to fight galra fighters.” Allura hums in approval, “It’s very fortunate that we can have at least a few hours of peace.” She says softly. Coran’s eyebrow raises in confusion when he notices the red paladin, who is usually clung tightly to Shiro, is absent. “Shiro? Where’s Keith? Isn’t he usually always with you?” Coran says.   
  
“Normally he would be, but I haven’t seen him for most of the night.” He says.

One of the servants near by overhears the conversation. They walk over lightly tapping Shiro’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry to interrupt your conversation but I couldn’t help but hear you were looking for someone.” They said.

Shiro nods, “Yay, I was wondering if you’ve seen the red paladin anywhere?” he asks.

The servant perks up, “Ah! You mean paladin Keith? Yes, I actually saw him out in the garden as I was making my way back from the kitchen with more refreshments. I went and offered him one of our more popular drinks, he graciously accepted one. I haven’t been down that way in a while, but I’m sure he’s still their…if he hasn’t run off by now.” They say.  


Shiro thanks them for the info and tells Allura and Coran that he’s going to find Keith in the garden. “I shouldn’t be gone long.” He says. They both nod, continuing on with their previous conversation before being interrupted. One of the servants in the hall is kind enough to offer themselves up as a guide to direct Shiro to the gardens, as the way to them is slightly complicated.

As they exit the hall and move along the vast open outdoor villa, Shiro looks to the servant thanking them for the help. They wave it off smiling, “Thanks are not needed paladin Shiro, but are appreciated.” They say. 

They both finally reach to the garden and luckily, much to Shiro’s relief. Keith is still sitting on the earth-like grass drink nestled in his hands looking up at the stars. Shiro turns back to the servant, “Thank you again for the help.”

They bow before smiling. “Your very welcome, if you’ll excuse me, I must return to the party. Let us know if you both need assistance back to the main grand hall.” They say before walking back down the hall.

Shiro waves good bye turning to walk down the small stone pathway and across the grass before he sits down right next to the red paladin. He looks up at the stars, which were the clearest he has seen since before he went up to space and would always look out his window to them when he was a kid.

“Stars look pretty tonight, don’t you think?” He asks softly.

Keith hums in agreement. “Yay..they kind of remind me of the times my dad and I would take a telescope on starry nights like these out into the desert where we lived and we’d take turns looking at the different stars and constellations.” Keith says.

“No wonder you know so much about constellations.” Shiro remarks playfully nudging Keith’s shoulder smiling.

Keith chuckles, “I don’t know all the constellations, just some…well, mostly the ones my dad told me about.”

“Still, that’s more than what I was taught back at the Garrison.” Shiro says.   

They both laugh. Each enjoying the others company, since both don’t always have the time to do so when there either busy fighting the galra , or visiting planets wanting to join the Coalition.

Keith takes another drink of the popular alien brew that one of the servants had given him a few minutes prior. The drink itself tasted almost like lemonade, but sweeter than the typical lemonade back on earth.  He looks to shiro holding his glass out to the other male, “You should try this, it tastes a lot like lemonade.” He says.

Shiro raises an eyebrow in question, “Really? Is this that popular drink that I’ve been hearing about. Some of the servants were handing these out in the grand hall to guests. It looked like some were enjoying them.” He remarks.

Keith nods, “Yay, this is the same one. One of the servants came by and gave me one to try for myself. But I don’t mind sharing mine with you.” Keith says.

Shiro nods, grabbing the glass from keith and taking a small sip. “Wow…that does taste a lot like lemonade. It’s pretty good, I’m almost surprised there is alcohol in it.” Shiro says handing the drink back to Keith, who downs the rest of him in one gulp.

Keith wipes the little drops left on his mouth with his glove. It’s when he sets the glass down on the grass that he starts to feel a tingle. His face lightly flushes red, while he shifts in his paladin armor trying to get comfortable, but realizing that the actual suit itself feels uncomfortable.

Shiro notices Keith’s change in mood, the soft flush on his cheeks is a dead giveaway. “Are you okay? You look a little feverish, did you catch something when we touched down?” Shiro asks placing a gloved hand to Keith’s forehead.

“I..ngh…I don’t feel feverish…just really warm and uncomfortable. Like, theirs this tingling feeling inside of me that’s making me feel like this.” Keith says, though as he’s talking a sharp jolt of warmth and pleasure spreads throughout his body. Keith’s cock starts to stir with every wave of warm pleasure that spreads throughout his body.

“F-Fuck…Sh-Shiro…I think that drink…hah…I think there was something in the drink…” Keith moans, face flushed bright red, violet eyes glazed over in lust. His cock, now painfully hard and pressing against the fabric of his suit and the armor.

“Shit…are you?” He starts saying before a stray servant catches his line of sight. “I’m going to go get some help…just hang on baby. I’ll be back.” He says kissing Keith on the forehead. Keith can’t really give a definitive coherent answer, but he has enough sanity to at least nod.

Shiro quickly jogs over to the servant, “Excuse me!”

The servant, who had been walking, stops turning to see the black paladin running towards him. “Oh, Hello Black paladin. Was their something you needed?” They asked.

Shiro takes a few quick breaths before speaking, “Yay..my boyfriend is reacting strangely to  one of your drinks…” he explains.

The servant frowns, “Goodness, What ever was it that he consumed?” They asked.

Shiro thinks back, “He said some servant offered him some drink that’s supposedly very popular among your people.” He answered.

The servant paled slightly, “Did…did the drink taste sweet?”

Shiro nodded. “Yay, it was really sweet, and had a lemon flavor to it. Why?” He remarked.

The servant looked horror struck, “Oh! Please forgive me, black paladin…but it seems one of the servants didn’t realize the reaction that drink would be to a human.”

“What do you mean?” Shiro asks dreading the answer.

“I’m afraid that particular drink…brings out the more..how you humans say, “pleasurable desires”

Shiro pales, “Oh quiznack…it’s a literal aphrodisiac.”

“Please forgive them, I’m sure they didn’t mean to do it on purpose. I can promise you that the effects only last for a day and that he’ll be fine tomorrow.” They say.

Shiro sighs in relief, “That’s good, then wouldn’t happen to be an anduoite…would there?” He asks.

The servant shakes their head. “I’m afraid there’s nothing liquid or solid that would work, but there is one cure….” They pause blushing slightly, before speaking again. “I’ve heard the joining of bodies in sexual activity elevates, if not cures the effects.”

Shiro blushes, “I see, you wouldn’t happen to have a room that’s rather private that I could use too help my boyfriend?” He asks.  

“Yes, of course! Shall I also inform your friends of the situation? Once your both settled that is.” The servant says.

Shiro nods smiling, “That would be great. Thank you.” He says going back over to grab keith bridal style and follow the servant out of the garden and towards a long hall lined with doors on each side. Before they stopped at the last door at the end of the hall.

“It’s our guest room for visitor’s, it also provides you with as much privacy as you need. Now, I’ll let you help your lover with his rather problematic situation while I inform your companions of the situation. “ They say closing the door behind them.

 

~Currently~

Discarded paladin armor laid scattered about the floor, neither occupants worried about the mess as the taller male was busy ravaging and eating out his boyfriend’s ass. To which, the small male, was moaning and begging for his boyfriend to fuck him.

“F-Fuck…S-Shiro…hah….please…” Keith moaned. His entire body was flushed red, his cock untouched and angry red leaking profusely with pre-cum. Shiro pulls away from Keith’s ass, a trial of saliva hanging from his mouth. “Please what baby? You have to be specific.” Shiro says shoving two fingers into Keith’s entrance curling them at just the right-angle fingers barely touching his prostate. Keith moans, rutting his hips back against Shiro’s fingers, hopping they’ll give them the relief he needs. Shiro smirks pulling his fingers out before they can go further. Keith whines, violet eyes lost in a haze of want and pleasure.

“Baby…you know better than to do that. Am I going to need to punish you?” He whispers into Keith’s ear, sending wonderful shivers down Keith’s back.

Keith looks up at Shiro, “N-No..I’ll….I’ll be good. Please, touch me.” Keith moans.

Shiro smiles turning Keith around so his back is to the mattress and his gaze is up towards him. Shiro kisses Keith on the forehead, “That’s a good boy. Now, where do you want me to touch you? Right here?” He starts off asking, moving to suckle on one of Keith perk nipples. “Or would you rather I pay attention to here.” He adds pulling away from the perk nipple in favor of licking his way down Keith’s stomach before pressing light kisses along Keith’s hips leading up to his aching cock, which is red a flushed against his lean muscled stomach.

“T-Touch…my cock..please…please touch me Shiro!” Keith pleads.

Shiro chuckles, “Of course, all you had to do was just ask.” He says before taking the entirety of Keith’s cock into his mouth. Keith moans, his hands gripping the sheets tightly, back arching slightly off the bed. The warmth of Shiro’s mouth on his aching cock feels wonderful, so much so, that he tries to buck his hips up only to realize that Shiro has them pinned down by his arms.

Making sure to keep Keith’s hips from moving he slowly runs his tongue along the length and head, and every so often he removes his cock with a pop dipping his tongue into the silt. Then taking it back into his mouth as he bobs his head up and down while using his other hand to fondle Keith’s balls.

“F-Fuck, Shiro! So good….” Keith moans, the hot wet warmth of Shiro’s mouth is too much for Keith and he feels that usual knot building up in his lower abdomen. Keith moves both of his hands to card through Shiro’s hair gripping it tightly. He’s on the cusp of coming when Shiro pulls away from his cock and he grips the base with his other hand.

“N-No..Please! Please let me cum! I want to cum!” Keith groans tears form from the corners of his eyes. Shiro kisses Keith softly on the lips, “Shhh, your okay. Just a little bit longer baby, and then you’ll be allowed to come. Can you go a little longer for me?” Shiro asks whispering. Stormy gray eyes looking down at him was such love and adoration. Keith smiles, “Y-Yes..”

“Such a good little slut. Always follows orders when given and never tries to be bad. You deserve a reward.” Shiro says grabbing the lube(Which Keith strangely kept in his utility belt) from the night stand lathering up his cock before lining it up with Keith’s puckered entrance. “You ready my good little slut? You ready for my big cock to fuck your tight little ass.” He says.

“Yes! Fuck me. Fuck me with your big cock!” Keith begs. Shiro nods, thrusting his hips forward slowly as his cock enters Keith. Both males moans, one enjoying the feeling of being full, while the other enjoys the tight heat wrapping around his cock.

“Fuck, you feel so tight. Like your ass was made to fit just my cock, and only my cock.” Shiro groans thrusting hard and fast into Keith.

“So full, it feels so good. Please, harder. Fuck me harder!” Keith pleads.

Shiro smirks gripping Keith’s hips hard with both hands. “Beg for it. Beg for it like the needy little slut you are.” He says.

“Please! Fuck this needy sluts ass hard! I need you! I need your hard cock pounding into me.” Keith begs.

Shiro smirks, speeding up his tempo to where he’s hitting Keith’s prostate every time. Sending wave after wave of intense pleasure throughout Keith’s body.

That familiar feeling of his climax coming forms in the pit of his abdomen. Keith looks to Shiro, “I’m..I’m going to come! Please let me come! Please!” Keith says wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck.

“Go ahead baby, Come for me.” Shiro says.

Keith screams, his cock spills cum across his stomach, while Shiro groans thrusting a few more times before he cums inside Keith’s ass.

Waiting for Keith to catch his breath, Shiro pulls out watching as some cums spills from his boyfriends ass. He cups Keith’s face checking to make sure he’s okay and that the effects of the drink have worn off.

“You alright?” Shiro asks. Keith smiles nodding. “I’m good..sorry for all the trouble.”Keith says.

Shiro chuckles, “Don’t worry about it.”

After cleaning up they both snuggle up into the covers content to be in each other’s embrace. Keith faces Shiro moving to curl into his strong arms as he falls asleep to the gentle thumps of his heart beat.

 

The End    


End file.
